thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Zak Slaughter
Zak Slaughter is made by Nightlock Kryptonite. He is the brother of Mimic Slaughter and is one of my trademark tributes. Mimic and Zak come and go as a pair. Please refrain from using this tribute without asking me first. Introduction Name: Zak Slaughter District: 6 Age: 16 Appearance: Personality: Like his sister,Mimic Slaughter, he is a trained killing machine. He will stop at nothing to achieve his goals and to bring pain to his foes. He was trained by District 6 officials and he has learnt to love hir district. He is very cool minded and is the only person able to calm down Mimic. He is also very smart, which can bring him back from any type of insanity. Although, he is not as kind as Mimic and can be very evil and ruthless. He can easily kill a 12 year old girl with even a spoon and still feel ok, which Mimic can't Weapon: Everything Alternate Weapons: Knives, Spears and Tridents Strengths: His Evil, cool thinking, His strength and his quick thinking. Weaknesses: Being away from Mimic, if he is he will go completely insane Alliance: Mimic, His sister Token: Tattos on his face Interview Angle: Evil, with a hint of Insanity and humourous. Bloodbath Strategy: Find Mimic and kill or scare off everyone from the cornucopia then pick from the spoils. If someone tries to kill him or Mimic her will go all out to 'Slaughter' the attacker Games Strategy: Roam the arena in seach for tributes. Kill everyone and win with Mimic. Back-Story: Zak was trained along with Mimic to become suited for the games and to help with the Districts problems. Mimic is his twin, Mimic was born 2 minutes after him, a fact that he has always loved to use. He loves his sister and is never far away from her, they are inseparable. And if one is in trouble, the the other will do whatever it takes to help them. When he and Mimic were 9, they got into a fight with a group of 15 year olds because Mimic slapped one of them. By the end of it all of the boys were dead except for one that they hospitalized just to prove a point; Don't mess with the Slaughters. They were going to be executed but the mayor of District 6 said that they will be more than helpful alive because they can help out District 6 which is falling to crime and despair. So the mayor made them assasins and carry out all of the Districts dirty deeds. The mayor never wanted them to go into the games because it would be a "Big Waste' but when they were 16, they voulenteered and there was nothing the mayor could do about it apart from cursing at the sky. Trivia *Zak was part of my all tribute games in which he came 3rd *He is part of my Green Generation Category:District 6 Category:Males Category:Volunteer Category:16 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Nightlock Kryptonite's Tributes